


like lullabies you are

by neroh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Tumblr Prompt:</b> I don't think Bones and Kirk would have fucked until the five-year mission was underway and they had to spend a lot of time together in space, with Kirk not being able to just hit on any girl on the ship because he is the commanding officer and needs to stay professional. In that scenario, whiskey-fueled heart-to-heart talks in Kirk's quarters could eventually lead to any latent sexual desires exploding into fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like lullabies you are

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Yuna song "Lullabies".

It starts with a sweet peck on the lips, a tentative brush of Jim’s mouth against Bones’, all closed mouth and simple.

There’s no Kirkian flare or brash words, just that and when Jim pulls back, Bones is starting at him.

For a moment, he thinks he’s gone too far and ruined the most stable and treasured relationship in his life until the doctor’s fingers thread themselves through the hair on his nape. Bones pulls him into another kiss, this time more demanding and the message is clear—he wants _this_ too.

Suddenly Jim’s back is pressed between the couch cushions and Bones’ body, all warm and wanting. The doctor’s mouth has set him on fire and Jim realizes he’s never been kissed like this.

Jim digs his fingers into the back of Bones’ neck, tugging on his dark hair to pull him closer. His mind is washed in a blinding white light and the thrum of his quickening pulse roaring against his ears.  

Jim barely registers Bones’ hands as they tug on his tunic. Fingers brush against his stomach as Bones drags the shirt up the length of Jim’s torso, stopping just under his armpits. He breaks the kiss, his lips moving downward from chin to neck to collarbone to a nipple.

He cries out as the sharpness of teeth against the tender nub, eased by the flick of Bones’ tongue. Squeezes his eyes shut before daring to open them, he finds himself looking directly into hazel pupils glinting back at him as a pink tongue swirls around his nipple.

Bones moves to the other, his tongue dragging across his chest as he keeps his gaze locked on Jim’s, and thoroughly teases it until it’s reached a hard peak. Jim watches as Bones deliberately brush his fingers against his nipples to remove the shirt.

The article of clothing is lifted over his head and tossed carelessly onto the floor, landing with a whisper. Bones turns his face towards his own, his heated gaze flickering over Jim before pressing their lips together once more.

The kiss is quick as Bones breaks it with a nip of his teeth to Jim’s lower lip before mouthing his way down the body stretched under him.

He’s not used to this much attention being spent on his body. He usually is the one doing the lavishing with hands, mouth, and his cock…never the other way around. Jim is admittedly a greedy bastard and likes to make sure that his partners scream his name – it’s purely ego driven.

Bones’ tongue traces along his iliac furrow and the waist of his pants. He eases the piece of clothing down, his eyes still on the man underneath him.

Jim groans and babbles incoherently for _more, more, more,_ watching as his slacks pass his thighs and over his knees. He fists the cushion cover as Bones’ hand pushes his thigh up towards his chest, stroking his skin while his lips continued their slow path towards his hardening cock.

He arches off the cushion as Bones traces lazy circles with his tongue. Jim gasps for air, his eyes opening and closing in disbelief. “Oh god,” he moans, thrashing his head from side to side.

“One second,” Bones says as he lifts his head. He crawls up Jim’s body, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before reaching over and rushing into the bedroom, coming out seconds later with lube and a condom.

Jim wants to ask why Bones isn’t naked, except there are lips suddenly devouring his and a tongue fucking his mouth. He clutches the waist of the doctor’s pants, pulling at them as Bones debauches his mouth in a way that may make Jim burn up in flames.

Eventually, his clothes join Jim’s in a heap on the floor, allowing their erections to brush against each other. He and Bones rut lazily against each other, enjoying the friction and vibration of their joint groans.

Jim digs his blunt fingernails into the skin of Bones’ freckled shoulders and breaks the kiss to moan.

He hears Bones’ chuckle and the sensation of his mouth licking and sucking his way back down Jim’s body, admiring it like it was a work of art.

Maybe he should feel embarrassed by the attention, but Jim finds himself not caring as Bones’ mouth swallows his cock down. All he can think about is the hot slickness that surrounds him and how Jim does not want to cum right then and there.

He barely hears the sound of Bones uncapping a bottle or the press of a slick finger against his puckered opening, teasing and sending bolts of pleasure up and down Jim’s spine.

It’s the sensation of receiving the best head he’s ever had and the burn of Bones’ finger sinking into his ass.

It should hurt more in retrospect—it’s been _forever_ since he’s bottomed —but Jim finds that his body is more than willing to open up for Bones and _only_ Bones as his thick fingers stretch him.

“Now,” Jim begs once three of Bones’ fingers slide in and out of him without resistance. “Please, Bones…”

Bones’ mouth is off his cock and working its way back up his body, murmuring filthy words and curses into his skin.

His lips are cherry red and swollen and his tongue tastes of the younger man’s salty precum when he kisses him. Jim realizes that Bones is slicking himself up and that _this_ is actually happening.

The first press of Bones’ cock is filled with discomfort and a long forgotten burning that leaves Jim breathless.

He’s so tight despite the careful preparation but so fucking eager that he hooks his legs around Bones’ waist to pull him in deeper. He surges forward, meeting Jim’s erratic thrusts without hesitation.

They move against each other until he’s buried deep inside of Jim. Bones stills and lets his partner adjust to the sensation of being penetrated. “Smug little shit,” Bones whispers into the shell of Jim’s ear before he snaps his hips forward, angling for Jim’s prostate.

Bones takes control of their rhythm, not that Jim minds. He is too busy relishing the punishing pace and depth as he gets fucked into the couch.

The burn lessens, though not by much, it adds to the captain's pleasure, especially when Bones’ hand wraps itself around his cock and strokes in time with his hips.

Their bodies become slick with sweat and moans are echoing off the walls of Bones’ quarters. Jim thanks every deity that the walls are soundproof. 

His gut curls with pleasure that slowly spreads through his body, reaching his groin and holding on. Jim whines and pulls at Bones’ hips, desperate for the next thrust to land just right and bring him the release he desires.

“I got you, darlin’,” he whispers shakily before capturing Jim’s lips in another wet, sloppy kiss.

Bones keeps him in hand, drawing out Jim’s orgasm while chasing his own. His hips go staccato, gaining more speed until Jim feels Bones erupting inside of him.

Much later—several years, in fact—he learns that his boyfriend had planned to seduce him that night…only Jim beat him to the punch.


End file.
